


Two Little Boys

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Wee!chester drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ... teeny weeny little vague one for 1.9 'Home'
> 
> a/n - I was having a little ponder on Missouri Moseley's throwaway comment after watching this episode the other day (because, well, we all know how Dean really needs yet another dent to his self esteem) ... and this is the result.
> 
> The 'goofy-looking kid' reflects on his looks ... and his life.

Dean loved being an uncommonly handsome guy.

He wore the face that nature blessed him with comfortably and with an easy charm, never taking it for granted; loving the attention it attracted.

Because it wasn't always that way.

xxxxx

He remembered being 'the goofy-looking kid'.

He remembered everyone adoring little Sammy's dimples and big brown eyes whilst completely ignoring the mousy little squirt standing bow-legged in the corner.

He remembered the bullies in fourth grade.

xxxxx

The ugly duckling had resigned himself to growing into the kind of dork that girls crossed the street to avoid.

Instead he grew into an exquisite swan.

xxxxx

end


	2. Snow Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are having some fun in the snow at Bobby's.

Bobby flicked fat snowflakes off the brim of his cap as he stood watching two little boys building a snowman in a quiet corner of his yard.

"Dean," he called, stifling a chuckle; "a word please!"

The ten-year-old scampered toward him, a mischevious grin playing across freckled cheeks which glowed crimson in the bitter cold.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Hey kid, that's an interesting snowman ya made there," Bobby observed, ruffling Dean's sandy hair.

Dean's grin broadened.

"It's just that when I gave you that carrot and the two lumps of coal," he continued in amusement; "they were supposed to be for the face!"

xxxxx

end


	3. Visitor in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little boys have a kindly visitor.

She gazed down at the two figures in the bed.

The elder boy, seven years old, gap-toothed and small for his age, sighed as he shifted sleepily under the grubby, threadbare comforter. Her sparkling eyes scanned his unkempt blond hair and faded spiderman tee-shirt, so thin it was barely held together by its holes. Behind him, the younger one clung tightly to his brother's back like a second skin, softly snuffling around his thumb.

Gently reaching under the pillow, to claim what she had come for, she smiled when she found it; a single tooth.

She couldn't help but leave an extra dollar.

xxxxx

end


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse back to happier times, and Dean's a bit underwhelmed by his very first introduction to his new-born baby brother. First impressions ... they don't always last, you know.

Dean had hoped for a puppy.

But he wasn't impressed by the wriggling grub in Mommy's arms.

Baby Sammy wasn't a puppy; he was pink and squashy, made squeaky snuffling noises and smelled funny.

Dean wasn't entirely sure he liked Baby Sammy very much.

Clutching his favourite toy, he reflected. Yes, he definitely liked his blue truck better than Baby Sammy; at least it didn't squeak or smell.

But Mommy seemed to like Baby Sammy and Mommy was generally right about stuff.

So Dean decided he would try to like Baby Sammy.

Just not as much as his blue truck.

xxxxx

end


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Singer's relationship with John Winchester was a tumultuous one, and although Bobby may have sympathised with John's choices, he didn't have to like or approve of them. Through it all, one thing that never wavered was Bobby's love for John's boys.
> 
> A pre-series timestamp in based on Dean's comment in 1.22 'Devil's Trap', so maybe teeny weeny spoilers for that episode.

Two boys sat silently on Bobby's couch watching cartoons

Sam, a painfully shy eight-year-old was withdrawn to the point of being sullen, and Bobby knew from experience he could be defiant and wilful.

He watched the little shrimp clinging to his brother, the only person he trusted.

Of course the kid was a handful; he was rootless, confused and unhappy. Bobby could relate, and his heart bled for the boy.

He didn't want to be around the Winchester household when that kid hit adolescence. John Winchester had set himself up for a heap of trouble.

And the bull-headed idjit deserved it.

xxxxx

Bobby's eye strayed to Dean, twelve years old, still waiting for his growth spurt, and on the threshold of adolescence.

He should have been out tossing a ball with his friends; he should have been starting to discover girls; or more importantly, starting to discover Dean Winchester.

Instead he was aged before his years; blindly idolising an absent and misguided father, and haunted by responsibilities that no shoulders so green and so narrow should ever be asked to bear.

Bobby's anger for his young charges simmered over as he heard the Impala pull up outside, three days late.

He reached for his shotgun.

xxxxx

end


	6. Dreams of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's already decided he's going to be a hero when he grows up.

Dean loved his firefighter costume. He knew that when he was big and grown-up like daddy, he would save the world from a shiny red firetruck.

He also knew that inside mommy's bulging tummy was a little brother (NOT a sister because everyone knows all girls except mommy are stupid) and he'd already decided that his brother would be a firefighter too; only not as good as Dean would be, obviously.

Because firefighter Dean was going to be a hero. A superhero even, like Batman, only cooler.

Firefighter Dean would make sure that no-one was ever hurt by fire.

xxxxx

end


End file.
